candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberry Brush
- | shard = Level 1757 | characters = Milly | champion = Camp Commando | new = Episode without since its debut in in surrounded by and in seen on | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Sprinkle Sea | previous2 = Sprinkle-Sea.png | next = Wiggly Wheel | next2 = Wiggly-Wheel.png }} Story Milly and Tiffi are in a camping, and she has candy sausages to roast on the fire. New things *Technically, nothing new is added but this is the first episode without ingredients levels only, which have previously appeared in every episode since their debut, until now. *Also, candy frogs appear in mixed levels, starting from level 1746. **Chameleon candies first appear in mixed levels in the same level. *Magic mixers are completely surrounded by sugar chests in level 1747, meaning they can't activate until all sugar chests are unlocked. This is the first time where this happens. *The candy frog appears on a conveyor belt at the start in level 1750. *Sugar keys and sugar chests appear in mixed levels in level 1755. The initial sugar keys appear in marmalade, as opposed to being on the board at the start. Levels Blueberry Brush is a hard episode, as it contains four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , and , two very hard levels: and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Sprinkle Sea. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |88,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP118 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1746 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1746 - |link=Level 1746 Level 1747 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1747 - |link=Level 1747 Level 1748 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1748 - |link=Level 1748 Level 1749 Reality.png|Level 1749 - |link=Level 1749 Level 1750 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1750 - |link=Level 1750 Level 1751 Reality.png|Level 1751 - |link=Level 1751 Level 1752 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1752 - |link=Level 1752 Level 1753 Reality 3rd Nerfed.png|Level 1753 - |link=Level 1753 Level 1754 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1754 - |link=Level 1754 Level 1755 Reality.png|Level 1755 - |link=Level 1755 Level 1756 Reality.png|Level 1756 - |link=Level 1756 Level 1757 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1757 - |link=Level 1757 Level 1758 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1758 - |link=Level 1758 Level 1759 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1759 - |link=Level 1759 Level 1760 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1760 - |link=Level 1760 |-| Champion title= Camp Commando.png|Champion title|link=Camp Commando Episode 118 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 118 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Blueberrybrush.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode breaks the trend of having all 6 level types, since ingredients levels do not make its appearance in this episode. **However, this episode continues the trend of having no other combinations for mixed mode levels, so all of them contain jelly and ingredients goals. *This episode has more moves levels than jelly levels, something that is very rare. **This is also the first episode to contain only one jelly level. *The episode name shares the word "brush" in the booster, the striped brush, and "blueberry" in the champion title of Milky Marina, Blueberry Bather. *This is the sixth episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The first five are Cherry Chateau, Banana Bliss, Cloudberry Creek, Raspberry Races and Banana Beach. *Candy frog and UFOs return after some episodes of absence. In fact, the candy frog appears in 5 levels, which is probably the highest number of levels since its debut. Category:World Thirty Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016